joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy (Christian’s Version)
Summary Ultra Instinct Shaggy is an Ultra Instinct Remix featuring the character Shaggy from Scooby-Doo undergoing the “ultra instinct” transformation of Goku from Dragon Ball Super. After an Ultra Instinct Remix featuring Shaggy grew popular, the character developed a fandom online. Soon enough, in 2019, Shaggy resurfaced as a meme about using some percentage of his power and became popular again. Though, the level of power fluctuates. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A, goes up to 1-A Name: Shaggy Origin: The Internet Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level, Empowerment, Transformation, Creation, Fear Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Master Swordsmanship, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Death Manipulation, Aura, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Time Manipulation, Possession and Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings), BFR, Power Bestowal, Transmutation, can use the force (which grants Levitation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Mind Reading and Healing), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Disease Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Disintegration, Fourth Wall Awareness, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 6), Godly Physiology, can cause an endless time loop, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), has all the powers of Superman and The Infinity Gauntlet, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Color Manipulation, can induce rapid asexual reproduction in others, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Avatar Creation, Fusionism, Biological Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Flight Attack Potency: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ (Can change the entire timeline. Can easily obtain MUI. Killed God himself. Destroyed the universe with a karate chop. Was able to easily beat up Superman. Beat up multiple powerhouses, including Superman and Big Chungus. Can KO Rick Sanchez. Can threaten IG Thanos and even kill him), goes up to Outerverse Level (Claims to be the golden god. Casually slaughtered all the outer gods, including Yog-Sothoth) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+, goes up to Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Shaggy Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Memes Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Levitation Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Healers Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Disease Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Godly Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Color Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstracts Category:Abstract Characters Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Age Users Category:Element Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Creators Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Morality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Negation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Super Saiyan